Fanfiction 101
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Tag to Monster at the End of the Book. Sam explains how he knew what slash was and gives Dean a class on Fanfiction 101.


**A/N: **pure!crack not to be taking seriously. Ever since I saw The Monster at the End of the book I couldn't help but wonder how Sam knew about slash and came up with this to explain why. I mean no disrespect to any fellow author who writes whatever is mentioned below. I read, and write most of them too. Its just an excuse to mess with the boys and to hopefully get a good laugh. I just love that a show finally gives us fanfiction writers acknowledgment for a change and it's not in a bad way either.

**Fanfiction 101: **

By: LOSTrocker

"Dude, what?" Sam demanded from his side of the Impala. He caught Dean giving him that WTF expression of his. Again. Sam noticed that he'd been eying him oddly ever since they discovered that Supernatural fansite.

"Nothin'." Dean might have put his eyes back on the road but his mind was still on Sam.

"Nothin' my ass." Sam retorted.

Dean sighed. The only way to find out something was ask right? "Mind tellin' me how the f'ck ya knew 'bout slash back there?"

Sam couldn't help but roll his head back and laugh. This was what was bothering him? He should have figured as much. Guy on guy action had a tendency to freak Dean out a little... Okay, maybe a lot. Dean wasn't finding this funny at all. All he could picture in his mind was Sammy getting it on with some college buddy of his. He had the sudden urge to hurl. Then again that would explain a lot. Sam was the bitch here, and his luck in girls lately were pretty much slim to none. Still – eww.

"That's it?" Sam questioned. "Thats whats been bugging you lately?"

"Yeah, 'xcuse the hella outta me. Well, care to share with the class here Einstein?"

Sam smiled. "Some of Jessica's friends were into writing fanfiction and the they knew I liked to write and wondered if could beta it for them."

"English terms here Sammy. We can't all speak Geek."

Sam rolled his eyes. He wasn't a Geek. That one Highlander fic was just a splurge of the moment thing. The plot bunny wouldn't leave him alone. He couldn't help it if the last movie sucked. He had to fix it because he loved it, and thats what fanfiction does - sometimes. Sammy shifted nervously in his seat. Anyway, Dean didn't need to know about that.

"It's like an editor Dean."

"Why should someone care if some shit is misspelled or whatever?"

"Not all of it is shit," Sam corrected. "The authors want betas so they could practice their writing skills. Some of them do actually want that as a profession. Plus, they have to be careful. Some fandoms aren't nice like others are. One misspelled word and they're on ya like a bat outta hell. Forget if the story is any good."

Dean continued to listen to his brother's lesson of the day. He learned that AU were, the difference between original characters and Mary Sues.

"Mary Sues are those characters that are perfect and the author just wants them hooked up with their favorite character." Sam said. "I went back on that Supernatural site-"

"Oh Gawd." Dean groaned cutting him short.

"And actually, you would be surprised." he smiled. "Between the both of us, we've gotten lucky a lot."

Dean laughed. "Better than you've been doin' here." That he liked though. He didn't mind getting hooked up with a fictional chick. "Whose got more?" Dean couldn't help but wonder.

Sam shrugged. "Don't know. It looks like a pretty even scale to me."

"Awesome." Dean complimented. "Any good porn ones."

"Gawd, Dean!" Sam fussed at his older brother.

"What?"

Sam shook his head. "And those would be the PWP. Porn Without Plot."

"Thats what I'm talkin' 'bout!" Dean cheered. He started to wonder if he should seriously look into those.

Dean was riding on his high horse. Sam could see it. He smirked. He would bring him down. "Then you got those lovely Destiel ones."

"'xcuse me?" Why did that sound too close to his name and Cass' put together?

"Dean and Cass stories."

"Yer f'ckin' wit me right?" Dean demanded. "I so do not like Cass like! Thats wrong on so many levels it ain't funny!" Dean made known. "These girls do know that I'm straight right? As in... I like. No correction - love GIRLS?"

"That really doesn't seem to matter either." Sam said with a laugh. Oh, this was too fun. He had one more for Dean. "Oh, and did I mention the male pregnancy ones?"

That made Dean slam on his brakes. Did Sammy just say what he thought he did? "Male pregnancy? "Dude, we're dudes! Hello! We can't have babies! What are they smokin'?" Dean asked. "Crazies!"

"They're just being creative Dean."

"Yeah, if thats what you want to call it." he shook his head as he put his foot back down on the gas. Someone was coming up behind him.

"Just think Dean," Sammy went on. "Someone could be writing us in a story right now. They could be ones telling us to have this conversation... Right. Now."

"Shuddup!" Dean demanded. He didn't want to think about that. "Chuck and Becky are bad enough."

"I hate to break it to ya Dean, but those two are the least of our problems." Sam informed. "You know how the last time we went on that site and there was only like a handful of writers on there?"

"Yer point?"

"It kindda spiked up. It's in the 30,000 range."

That was a comforting thought. Dean was now hellbent on finding a bar. He needed some whiskey and a _women_ to clear his mind of this shit. He was going to have nightmares for weeks, and he had these "fangirls" to thank for that.

**END. **


End file.
